Benji Dunn
Benjamin "Benji" Dunn is one of the main protagonist in the Mission Impossible series. He had a supporting role in Mission Impossible III, and became a major character onwards. Originally a technician, he became a field agent in Ghost Protocol, and became a member of Ethan Hunt's team. He is portrayed by Simon Pegg, who also played Nicholas Angel in Hot Fuzz, Reepicheep in The Chronicles of Narnia series, Montgomery Scott in the alternate reality of Stark Trek, and Buck in the Ice Age series. Biography Early Life Nothing is really known of Dunn's previous life, but it's known that he attended the University of Oxford, and presumably majored in technology and computer science. He would recruited into the Impossible Mission Force (the I.M.F.), becoming an exceptional technician, and befriend IMF agent Ethan Hunt. Mission Impossible III Benji is a technician of the IMF, and helps his friend Ethan Hunt analyze information from a stolen laptop. After being captured by the IMF for being accused of being a mole, Hunt escapes and goes rogue, and calls Benji for help. Benji guides Ethan through the streets of Shanghai, to save his wife, Julia Meade. He succeeds in helping him locate Julia, and Ethan states that he owes him a drink. Ghost Protocol In between the third film and Ghost Protocol, Benji was promoted to a technical field agent, and helps Jane Carter break out Ethan. Next, he and Hunt go on a mission to infiltrate the Kremlin, but the area is destroyed by a terrorist attack. Benji and Carter reunited, and awaited for Hunt to return to a secret hideout. Hunt returns with William Brandt, and Benji learns that the IMF has been disavowed, but they can clear their names if they stop the real terrorist, Kurt Hendricks, from dropping nuclear bombs. Ethan's team go to Dubai to gain information from Sabine Moreau and Marius Wistrom, but their cover is blown, and have to leave when being cornered by Russian operatives attempting to kill the team. The group then go to India, where Dunn, Carter and Brandt attempt to get the broadcasting station back online, they are attacked by Wistrom. Seeing that Brandt is taking too long, Benji decides to go to him, leaving an injured Carter, and saves William by killing Wistrom. The team succeeds in stopping the nuclear bomb, with Hendricks dying from committing suicide, and the Russian operators learning that their team is innocent. Benji and group reunite, meeting Ethan's long-time friend, Luther Stickell, and Hunt tells them that they have another mission. Benji happily accepts the next mission, alongside Carter, and Brandt. Rogue Nation Benji returns to work for Ethan's team, working alongside Luther Stickell and William Brandt to stop the Syndicate. The film opens with Benji and Hunt stopping a plane that was carrying nerve gas, but Hunt was forced to hold onto the plane in air, and was able to stop it. After the IMF is disbanded, Dunn is sent to the Central Intelligence Agency as data analysis. When winning tickets to Turandot in Vienna, Benji realizes that it was a plot by Ethan to help him find Solomon Lane. The duo are aided by former Syndicate member, Ilsa Faust, and follow her to Casablanca, Morocco. Due to Dunn's actions, he is put on the CIA's wanted list, and is hunted down alongside Hunt. During the power plant heist, Dunn is knocked unconscious by Ilsa, who was collecting the disc, but thankfully, he created a second copy. Dunn and Hunt race to stop Ilsa, but a car chase ensues. The duo are reunited with Luther and Brandt, who were looking for them before the CIA and Hunley could. The group corner Ilsa in London, where they learn that she had the disc erase, causing Lane to capture Benji. Lane orders a ransom for the disc on Benji's life, but Ethan is able to save him, and Dunn returns to help him capture Lane. Fallout Benji aids Ethan on stopping Solomon Lane and the Apostles, the Syndicate renamed, and want to start nuclear war. He aids the team by disguising himself as CNN anchor, Wolf Blitzer, and Solomon Lane himself, being able to learn that August Walker is John Lark. Ilsa saves his life when Lane attempts to hang Benji by a noose, and Hunt is able to stop August Walker for good, and Lane is arrested. Gallery Benji-Ghille.png|Benji in his ghillie suit. Simon_pegg_0.jpg Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Secret Agents Category:Falsely Accused Category:Supporters Category:Successful Category:Rescuers Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Protectors Category:Rogues Category:Special Agents Category:Thriller Movie Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Lawful Good Category:Comic Relief